the_solekian_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Shake Your Foundations
Shake Your Foundations is a being controlled by Tahatai using the power formerly contained in a mask known as the Amazing Magical Golden Kanohi Hau. Formerly known as Venus Gold, a name given to it as a reference to its origin, it is the evolved version of the former after getting in contact with molten gold alongside its user. Many usually refer to this being as a "Stand" due to it usually standing by the side of Tahatai. Appearance Before its transformation it looked much like Tahatai if she was a Toa, using the colors of dark blue and sand with gold armor, long arms, short legs and a broad golden Piraka-torso. In this form, its head appeared to wear a golden Hau, most likely a representation of the mask it originated from. After its transformation, Shake Your Foundations became slimmer and Taller, pronouncing its feminine figure. It gained longer legs and lost the gold armor on its left leg. The head probably underwent the biggest change, morphing from a Matoran head with a Hau-like face to a golden crown-like shape with three spikes and one large, reptilious eye in the center. Personality Due to never actively doing something without Tahatai's control, it can be assumed to not have a free will of its own and share the personality of Tahatai. Therefore it may be just as aggressive and driven by emotion as its user. Statistics Abilities Toa Powers: Shake Your Foundations possessed the abilities of a normal Toa of Water, an ability it has gained from its user's elemental affiliation. Therefore, it was able to Manupulate, create and aborb water. Additionally, it could dispense or absorb energy of the Color of Gold. The direct usage of Toa-Energy was overwritten by its new ability upon transformation into Shake your Foundations Gold Manipulation: Its main power is the ability to manipulate anything Gold.That ability makes Shake Your Foundations a threat to many gold-colored foes, since it can assume complete control of gold, no matter the quantity, and use it to gain the upper hand. Although it can completely control gold, its effect's range is limited, unlike Hydraxon's Silver controlling powers. Its powers are neutral when used against silver; for example, a burst of Gold energy can harm a being carrying silver armor or weaponry, but seem cancelled out by Gunmetal Grey, as shown in Shake Your Foundations' first encounter with The Razors Edge. If You Want Blood This ability was gained by Shake Your Foundations upon its transformation. This attack consists of four moves that follow each other in a set order. Completing the technique is not necessary, but performing the previous step is mandatory to perform any following ones. Blood on the Street: '''With this attack, Shake Your Foundations hits a part of the opponent or opposing object with its right leg, splattering off its colors in the area hit, which fall off as a liquid, revealing gold color underneath or replacing them with gold color. That part can be manipulated by Shake your foundations, but not fully controlled. This easily irritates an opponent '''Blood on the Rocks: The follow-up atatck consists of many strikes similar to "Blood on the Street", and causes the object or opponent to become fully gold in color. If not Manipulated by Shake your Foundations, the opponent or object can still move on its own accord, but Shake your Foundations is able fully manipulate the movements if needed Blood in the Gutter: The third attack in this chain is the complete assumption of control over the victim. Shake Your Foundations will enter the now completely gold being and take over its entire body, including the mind. The victim is now nothing less than a shall worn by Shake your foundations. Every last Drop: After using the victim, the ultimate step of If you want Blood begins after Shake your Foundations leaves the body of its victim. It will be left gold and powerless. If wished, the victim can then be melted into liquid like its colors before it. Should the attack chain be interrupted or halted at any point until "Every last Drop", the victim will slowly recover its color and self-control. Trivia * Despite being categorizes as a Stand and treated like such, Shake Your Foundations has several differences from the Stands of the JJBA series. For example, it is visible to everyone, though this can be explained by Tahatai, due to her mainly mechanical body, being counted as an object rather than an organism, making Shake Your Foundations a stand bound to an object and visible to non-stand users. Alternatively, it was added for Solekian plot convenience that others are able to see stands.. * The stand, being originally bound to a mask, was supposed to be a Galian weapon. When attempted to be utilized by Queen Gali, the Stand was able to refuse commands, but unable to attack her. It is assumed that since it's transformation, Shake your Foundations is completely bound to Tahatai and independent from Gali.